Invisibilidad
by Natalys
Summary: Severus tiene un accidente con una poción y se vuelve invisible. ¡Las cosas que ve cuando va visitar a su ex-alumna! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Él no.


**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta mini historia me pertenecen... creo que eso ya lo sabían.**

* * *

**Fic dedicado especialmente para Amia Snape cuyo corazón está roto por tener que compartir a Severus conmigo y el resto del escuadrón.**

* * *

_INVISIBILIDAD_

Hermione y él mantenían una extraña y ridícula amistad, esa era una verdad fundamental que aún le costaba admitir pero, de todos modos, lo hacía a regañadientes. Era una de esas ironías que tenía la vida en donde el destino parecía intervenir intencionalmente en los acontecimientos haciendo que la persona que tantos años habías detestado, aquella insufrible sabelotodo que no paraba de interrumpir en sus clases, se volviera una de las más importantes para él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a suceder eso. Un momento estaba maldiciendo al jodido Dumbledore por querer obligarlo a tomar a Granger como su pupila, ya que a ella se le había ocurrido estudiar para medimaga y necesitaba un amplio conocimiento en pociones, y, de repente, como por arte de magia, se encontró disfrutando de su compañía y anhelando que el siguiente encuentro se produjese. Y eso ya había sucedido casi diez años atrás, cuando ella aun era una mera adolescente y él contaba con treinta y ocho años.

Ahora, a sus cuarenta y ocho, no sólo la admiraba como la profesional que era sino que secretamente la deseaba con locura. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero no tenía puta idea de qué hacer al respecto para solucionar ese dilema. En esos años que habían pasado, la adolescente que había sido se había ido transformando delante de sus ojos en una de las mujeres más hermosas que alguna vez conoció. No es que fuera perfecta y era consciente que no tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero a su modo de ver era toda una belleza. Aún tenía esa mata de cabello incontrolable que en los días húmedos se volvía una especie de arbusto con vida propia pero que a él le encantaba tocar sin que ella se diera cuenta para sentir lo suave que era o aspirar el aroma que desprendía cuando se le acercaba. No había duda alguna, la Hermione Granger de veintisiete años lo alteraba en todos los sentidos.

Tal vez, por esa razón y porque era una de las personas en quién más confiaba, se había aparecido en su casa buscando ayuda.

-¡Granger!- gritó con cierta desesperación en medio de la sala pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Caminó hacia la cocina pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Tampoco en la biblioteca. Como último recurso buscó en la habitación. Aquel terreno era desconocido aún para él. Podía ser que hace diez años fueran amigos pero habían márgenes que ninguno se había dispuesto a romper aún, como llamarse por sus nombres o ir a las habitaciones privadas donde la intimidad de la situación los podría incómodos. Al menos, a él sí.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que la puerta del baño del cuarto estaba entre abierta y que en el interior de éste la luz estaba encendida y se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. La imagen mental de ella totalmente desnuda con esas gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel suave se coló en su mente haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezara a despertar. Cerró los ojos y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire por la boca, obligándose a sí mismo a pensar en otras cosas. Cosas importantes y urgentes como la razón que lo había llevado allí.

¡Invisible! ¡Se había vuelto completamente invisible! Era realmente ridículo e irracional pensar que él, con toda la experiencia que tenía en su vida en el ámbito de la creación de pociones, haya podido cometer uno de los errores más básicos. Todos sabían que no debían agregar la infusión de ajenjo purificado antes de haber colocado los rábanos de ajo egipcio finamente molido con el mortero cuando se elaboraba la poción antiséptica. Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso él, pero en aquel momento se había distraído tan sólo unos instantes cuando una lechuza había tocado la ventana con su pico y, sabiendo que se trataba de una carta de Hermione, se había apresurado y, comportándose como un idiota enamorado había hecho todo mal. La explosión fue inevitable. Toda aquella mezcla había caído sobre él, caliente y pegajosa, desprendiendo un asqueroso aroma a pescado podrido que le dieron nauseas. Había corrido al baño y se había metido bajo la ducha. Con una esponja había fregado con fuerza su piel, intentando desprenderse de todo aquello. Había metido la cabeza bajo el agua, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, para lavar concienzudamente su cabello.

Cuando finalmente salió de la ducha, con una rápida mirada, observó el espejo que allí había. Se había quedado de piedra. No había reflejo alguno.

Intentó con hechizos y pociones de todo tipo, se bañó nuevamente, se miró en otros espejos que había en su casa… pero nada. Podía bajar la vista al sitio donde supuestamente debía estar su mano pero sólo veía el aire y lo que había debajo de ésta. Y así era con el resto de su cuerpo. Se había colocado otra ropa pero ésta, luego de unos cuantos minutos, también se volvía invisible. Y con todo lo que tocaba era igual. Después del quinto o sexto minuto ya no podía verse.

La puerta del baño de la habitación de Hermione se abrió de repente, dejándola ver a ella envuelta con una pequeña toalla verde, un verde muy Slytherin, que cubría los puntos estratégicos pero que dejaba a la vista todas aquellas partes que aún así podrían volver loco a un hombre. La boca de Severus cayó y se la comió con la mirada. Desde sus pies cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo sensual, pasando por la curvas de sus piernas, hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde la maldita toalla impedía seguir observando. No podía hablar. Sabía que debía moverse, decir algo, hacer notar su presencia para que ella rápidamente fuera a buscar más ropa con la que cubrirse. Sin embargo, los cientos de pensamientos incoherentes que cruzaban por su cabeza le impedían hacer algo tan lógico como aquello.

Para su peor desgracia (o fortuna) la toalla que la cubría calló. Su boca se secó y toda la sangre que podría haber estado en su cabeza para ayudarle a pensar coherentemente viajó rápidamente a su ingle. Y, aunque no podía verse, juraba que en esa parte su pantalón se elevaba en un evidente bulto.

Fue algo totalmente intencional el quedarse desnuda, no había duda alguna, pero ella no lo habría hecho si sabía que no estaba sola. La vio acercarse al espejo de pie que tenía toda su altura y que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto. La imagen que le devolvía su reflejo sonrió tristemente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó en vos alta a nadie en particular—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí?

El sonido de la voz de ella lo hizo volver de ese ensueño en el que se había encontrado. Se obligó a apartar la vista de su cuerpo para concentrarse en su rostro. Ahora tenía dos opciones, o marcharse de allí sin delatar su presencia o quedarse y hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Si aceptaba la primera alternativa tendría que volver más tarde, lo que implicaba seguir invisible durante unas cuantas horas más. Pero si optaba por la segunda opción no sólo estaría soportando una terrible vergüenza sino también la furia de Hermione. Y sabía muy bien cómo podía ser cuando se enojaba, haciendo honor al nombre de "leones" que tenían los de su casa.

Lo mejor sería marcharse, pensó. Y estaba por dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la sala para que ella no se diera cuenta, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, un movimiento por parte de Hermione captó su atención. La mano de ella se movió hasta su cuello, apartando el cabello húmedo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente pero no, no podía ser verdad… no creía que Hermione…Sabía que había tenido relaciones sentimentales, que había tenido citas que terminaron en una noche de sexo (y él siempre se había muerto de celos cuando eso sucedía), que ya no era la joven vergonzosa… pero jamás quiso imaginar que ella pudiera…

La mano de Hermione acarició con suavidad la piel, delineando los contornos de su cuello con suma suavidad, usando sus uñas cortas para raspar delicadamente. Casi podía verse a sí mismo haciendo el recorrido con sus propias manos, con sus labios o, más descaradamente, con su lengua. La vio estremecerse y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de la mujer bajaron aún más hasta sus senos. La vio tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados aún frente al espejo, y la boca levemente abierta, soltando leves jadeos irregulares.

Severus se quedó sin aliento.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, se estaba acariciando a ella misma! Toda idea de marcharse se esfumó y, totalmente idiotizado, la observó, la devoró con la mirada, sintió que su deseo por ella aumentaba a límites insospechados. Codició cada imagen y las guardó en su mente con sumo cuidado. Quiso ser él, como nunca antes, el que le diera placer, el que la hiciera llegar, el que le hiciera gritar su nombre repetidas veces.

Y cuando ella se dio media vuelta dispuesta a continuar en la cama y él pudo ver el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes de un anhelante deseo, todo su autocontrol se rompió. No se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando sus manos en puños hasta que las relajó y dio varios pasos hacia ella. La tomó por la cintura y gimió en voz alta con ese simple contacto.

Hermione gritó cuando sintió que unas invisibles manos la tomaban con cierta brusquedad. Pero cuando escuchó ese gemido que al parecer había salido del aire, ese sonido tan masculino, con esa voz tan profunda que le recordaba al hombre del cual estaba enamorada, se estremeció de placer. Porque por un momento pensó en él, en él tocándola, besando su cuello como lo estaba haciendo esa fuerza invisible en ese momento. Y tan llena de deseo estaba que aquellas imágenes mentales no hicieron nada más que enardecerla.

Una mano invisible acaricio su cintura con delicadeza, paseando sin prisa, acariciando su estómago, rodeando varias veces su ombligo, bajando hacia donde su cuerpo más lo necesitaba. Tenía la leve idea de que debía alejarse pero una fuerza superior a ella la controlaba y sólo aceptaba pasivamente aquellas caricias mientras disfrutaba. Tal vez era todo un sueño, tal vez se había quedado dormida en la cama y aquello no era nada más que un producto de su loca imaginación. Sin embargo, todo se sentía demasiado real. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar. Estiró las manos hacia adelante, topándose con un pecho masculino envuelto en ropa que no podía ver. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la tela mientras unos gemidos cada vez más altos escavan de su boca.

Abrió más las piernas, permitiendo que la caricia fuera más profunda. Sentía la textura de unos dedos algo rasposos pero que hacían maravillas en aquella zona. Y de repente todo comenzó a carecer de sentido a su alrededor. Lo había estado esperando, en cierta manera, sin embargo, el estallido de placer que la invadió fue sumamente sorpresivo, tomándola desprevenida, haciéndola perder total control de sí misma. Se aferró con más fuerza a ese pecho mientras sentía una húmeda y cálida lengua lamiendo su piel, gritó, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y que ya no podían soportar su peso. Pero él la sostuvo contra sí y, sin siquiera poder recuperarse de aquello, unos labios chocaron contra los suyos besándola con el más infinito amor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo que daría porque el hombre que amaba la besara así, como si fuera la cosa más especial del mundo, la única mujer que valía la pena tener. Los labios se separaron de los suyos y comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, absorbiendo cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado, sin importarle que otras pronto las reemplazaran.

—Lo siento— escuchó que decía una voz que le resultó sumamente familiar.

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras que, sin que se diera cuenta, su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Severus?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta y se sentía sumamente bien poder hacerlo. A pesar de este hecho, el que él estuviera delante de ella, porque así era aunque no pudiera verlo, la dejaba sin defensas, abrumándola completamente y logrando que su mente no fuera nada más que una masa tumultuosa de ideas.

—Yo… lo siento— lo escuchó repetir.

Su mente trabajó a mil por hora, sacando conclusiones rápidamente a partir de los acontecimientos recientes. Elevó su mano hacia arriba, intentando tocar su rostro. Vio que estaba temblando pero no le hizo caso alguno a su propia reacción.

—¿Tu…?— comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió al no saber cómo acabar.

—Tuve un accidente con una poción— explico Severus con prisa—Agregué la infusión de Ajenjo antes que los rábanos egipcios.

—Sabes que eso es sumamente peligroso— lo reprendió.

Era totalmente consciente de que ambos estaban eludiendo el tema principal allí pero no quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso para hablar de la cuestión. ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía el valor necesario para preguntarle por qué no había dicho nada y se había quedado callado viendo como ella se tocaba a sí misma, y por qué luego la había tocado y acariciado de aquel modo volviendo realidad sus más anhelantes sueños. Pero presentía que él no diría nada.

—¿Por qué…?— intentó de nuevo pero esta vez él la interrumpió.

—Lamento haber venido. Me marcharé ya mismo y…— la soltó y se oyeron el sonido de sus pasos alejándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Severus!

Lo escuchó decir algo entre dientes pero no entendió bien qué.

—No te puedes ir— indicó.

Fue consciente de que aún estaba desnuda delante de él pero ya no le importaba. No después de lo que él le había hecho. Y no podía dejarlo marchar porque, a pesar de que acababa de tener el orgasmo más espectacular de su vida, aun seguía deseándolo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque quiero que te quedes conmigo— musitó después de una larga pausa.

—¿Por qué querrías eso?

—¡Merlín, Severus! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?— protestó.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se cruzó de piernas. Con sus brazos se cubrió el pecho. Él ya la había visto sin ropa pero ahora se sentía totalmente desnuda, desnuda en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?— le preguntó mirando la alfombra del suelo ya que, de todos modos, no lo vería a él—¡He intentado de todo! He usado ropa más ajustada, he inventado las más tontas excusas para ir a verte, te he mentido diciéndote que no sabía hacer pociones cuando en realidad conocía el proceso de memoria… Me corté el cabello, me lo dejé largo. Me maquillé, buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarte. ¡He coqueteado contigo de las maneras más descaradas! ¿Cómo no pudiste darte por enterado? ¡Incluso te besé una vez esperando a que me dijeras algo! ¡Pero seguiste actuando como si nada nunca había pasado!

Severus estaba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua mientras oía todo aquello. Aun no lograba hacer que su mente entendiese por completo aquello.

—¡Estabas borracha!— se escuchó decir a sí mismo de repente—Habíamos salido a aquella reunión con tus imbéciles amigos y bebiste de más. Habías visto a tu ex y te molestaste.

—¡No estaba borracha, Severus!— protestó—¡Claro que me molesté cuando lo vi ya que me había hecho pasar demasiados malos ratos pero no me embriagué! Claro, bebí tan sólo un vaso de Whisky de Fuego…

—Ahí lo tienes…

—Pero eso no es suficiente como para hacerme perder el control de mí misma. Sólo para desinhibirme. ¿Crees que es fácil encontrar el valor necesario para decirle al hombre que siempre te vio como una molesta chiquilla que estás completamente fascinado por él, que te mueres por besarlo y estar siempre a su lado? ¡No lo es!

Severus se quedó sin saber qué demonios decir a continuación. Todas las respuestas perspicaces se marcharon al oír aquello último. Aquella confesión en que ella admitía que lo quería lo había elevado a las alturas más insospechadas de la felicidad. Y fue tan largo su silencio que ella comenzó a sospechar que él se había marchado.

—¿Severus?—preguntó —¿Estás aquí? ¡Por favor, dime que sí estás y que no me he quedado hablando sola!—exclamó— ¡Ay, Merlín, no lograré encontrar valor de nuevo para decirte todo otra vez que te quiero!

Lo quería. A él… Asombroso.

—Aquí estoy— musitó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama y se sentaba junto a ella.

La rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello mientras dejaba un casto beso en su frente. Las manos de ella se aferraron a él como si fuera su salvavidas.

—Por favor, no te vayas— le pidió Hermione.

No pensaba hacerlo. Ya no podría. Inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Comenzó a besarla como lo había hecho antes, con calma, degustando su sabor, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto de sus labios, sin prisa. De pronto, se escuchó una risa. Él se separó y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Tú. Eres invisible.

—Vaya, qué perceptiva— dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella se rió de nuevo. Era la única que lo hacía cuando él soltaba esa clase de frases que al resto le parecía ser insultantes.

—Es que eres invisible, no puedo verte y aun así te estoy besando… Es raro.

—¿Más raro que permitir que alguien a quién no ves te toque como yo lo hice?

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas.

—Sabías que eras tú.— se defendió.

—Mentirosa.—la acusó.

—Lo presentía.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Seguro. Tuviste una visión de que me volvería invisible, que vendría a tu casa, que te tocaría y te haría gritar… No entiendo cómo no te puede gustar adivinación si has nacido para ello.— respondió con un tono mordaz.

—¡Oh, ya cállate y bésame!

—Encima, mandona…

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más Hermione había comenzado a besarlo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y Sevuerus no se pudo quejar. Tampoco tenía motivo por el cual hacerlo. Ella tomó el control esta vez, haciendo que el beso fuera más fiero y demandante. Mordisqueó su labio inferior unos momentos y lo chupó suavemente, robándole varios jadeos. Se entretuvo con ellos durante un largo tiempo. Fue un modo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, tomando de su boca cada beso que no se habían dado en ese largo tiempo que llevaban queriéndose.

Sin embargo, los besos pronto supieron a poco y las caricias entraron en juego. Hermione ya estaba completamente desnuda pero él aún tenía la ropa que se había colocado después de la ducha. Ella, aún sin ver, se dedicó a desvestirlo, desprendiendo los botones de la camisa que llevaba. Y finalmente, cuando se la quitó, dejó que ésta cayera por algún lugar del suelo. Ninguno se dio cuenta que cuando esto sucedió la tela volvió a su color original, un negro oscuro que podía ser visto por cualquiera. Los besos se desplazaron de su boca a su mejilla, rodearon toda su mandíbula inferior hasta toparse con un punto delicado detrás de su oreja donde logró robarle varios gemidos entrecortados.

Bajó a su cuello y como él había hecho antes, besó y mordisqueó para luego pasar su lengua. Sabía que iba a haber una marca allí en día siguiente.

Sus manos recorrían todo su pecho, deleitándose mientras delineaban sus músculos. Los sentía contraerse bajo su tacto y eso le encantaba. Pasó a su espalda. Se topó con algunas cicatrices pero aquello no le importó. Se dedicó a acariciarlas con delicadeza, como si fueran lo más preciado, una especie de premio personal, una historia oculta por tantas batallas ganadas.

Severus no se quedó atrás. Ya la había tocado antes pero eso no le impedía hacerlo de nuevo. Que ella lo estuviera acariciando no le impedía a él seguir moviéndose y descubriendo los secretos de su cuerpo. Podría pensar que ya lo había visto todo pero no era verdad, las reacciones que tenía ella variaba de acuerdo a dónde y cómo la tocaba. Era todo un universo nuevo por descubrir, una fuerte de conocimiento que estaba dispuesto a consumir con sumo placer. Y ella parecía pensar lo mismo de su cuerpo ya que no dejaba de pasar sus manos posesivamente sobre él.

—Severus— la escuchó gemir su nombre y aquello no hizo más que aumentar la dolorosa erección que tenía desde hacía tiempo.

Sintió los dedos de ella tantear sobre su pantalón pero rápidamente la detuvo.

Ella lo contempló confundida.

—Quiero tocarte.

Y hubo tal codicia en su voz que no pudo negarse a pesar de que no sabía si podía soportar mucho tiempo más. Se tiró hacia atrás, y, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, se las arregló demasiado bien para desprenderlo de cualquier prenda. Y luego… comenzó la agonía. Sólo podía gemir y apretar con fuerza las manos contra la colcha de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo pero un momento se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos ímpetu ya que sentía que el mundo pronto se vendría abajo.

—Detente—rogó con voz áspera.

Ella no le hizo caso y él se vio obligado a tomarla con brusquedad por los brazos, empujarla contra la cama y así poder quedar encima.

—Te dije que te detuvieras—le susurró al oído.

—Te oí— aseguró—Pero quería que me desearas aun más.

¡Merlín! ¿Cuánto más podría desear a una mujer?

—Imposible—aseguró.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?—preguntó ella con una mirada prometedora.

Se mordió los labios para no gemir al escucharla.

—¡Por favor, si no vas a dejarme que te toque al menos has algo! ¡Te necesito ya mismo!

Tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Hasta en la cama eres mandona— le espetó.

—En la cama, la mesa, la ducha…—susurró ella con picardía.

Severus la besó para que se callara. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida? No conocía esa fase de ella pero definitivamente le gustaba.

La tomó por los muslos y le abrió las piernas. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada más que besarla, haciéndola anhelar. Finalmente, fue entrando con suma lentitud, disfrutando todas las sensaciones que lo invadían al sentir aquella calidez rodeándolo. Era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Sentía los gemidos de ella en su oído y estaba seguro de que Hermione podía oírlo jadear.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud.

—Más…— murmuró ella—Más, por favor, no me voy a romper.

Severus apretó los dientes. Él, queriendo ser delicado y ella arruinándolo todo. Bueno, arruinarlo no era la mejor expresión. Se aferró a sus caderas, apretando sus manos para impedir que ella se moviese y comenzó a acelerar. Hermione se retorcía bajo él, lo acariciaba, enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y gemía una y otra vez. Era lo que tanto había anhelado. Tenerla para él. Saberla suya. Poder besarla cuando quisiera, poder acariciarla, poder discutir sabiendo que a los pocos segundos entre ellos todo estaría bien.

Buscó sus labios y aumentó aún más sus embestidas. Dudaba que pudiera soportarlo mucho más. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y, a pesar de que no quería arruinarlo por completo el momento, sabía que su fortaleza no era de hierro. Cortó el beso y buscó sus senos, los mordió y acarició con su lengua. Y fue entonces cuando sintió los estremecimientos de ella, y fue eso lo que lo llevó a la perdición. Fue su final. Ella gritó su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, apretándolo, llevándolo a la locura.

Cayó sobre ella. Fue levemente consciente de que la estaba aplastado. Intentó apartarse pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Se giró, quedándose boca arriba pero con ella apoyada en su pecho. Su respiración era aún acelerada y los latidos de su corazón parecían haberse vuelto una especie de zumbido desacompasado. Poco a poco, se fueron relajando.

La escuchó gemir quejumbrosamente.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió con preocupación pensando que tal vez la había lastimado.

—Mi varita está en la sala— se explicó—Debo realizar el hechizo anticonceptivo ya mismo.

—Toma la mía. Está… estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Ella se levantó y fue a buscar la prenda. Él quedó recostado allí, con los ojos cerrados, con esa paz interior que precede el sexo, especialmente si fue realizado con la persona que amabas. Pero de repente se sitió observado. Alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó.

Hermione se encontraba allí parada, con la varita en su mano mientras lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya no eres invisible.

Él frunció el ceño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo donde antes se había observado Hermione. Era verdad…¿Pero cómo…?

—El sudor— dijo Hermione como si le hubiera leído la mente—El sudor es el mejor modo de limpiar el cuerpo de agentes contaminantes. Las moléculas de la poción que había absorbido tu piel fueron despedidas en el momento en que transpiraste. Y con esta clase de actividad física es imposible no hacerlo.

—Bueno…—intentó sonar casual—Creo que deberíamos hacerme sudar un poco más para estar seguros de que quedé completamente limpio.

Hermione rió divertida mientras volvía a la cama.

—Cuentas con todo mi apoyo— le dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él, llamándolo para regresar a la cama.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Hermione lo miró confusa.

—Sabes…— comenzó a decir— creo que no me quedó claro del todo eso de que eres mandona en la mesa o en el baño.

Hermione se ruborizó. Él no tendía cómo podía hacerlo después de haber hecho todo aquello con él y de ella misma haber dicho aquellas palabras.

—Entonces creo que deberé ser más clara—indicó finalmente con una pícara sonrisa.


End file.
